Undersea pretty cure 3 ( foaming go )!
Undersea pretty cure is a Japanese/English anime made by Toei animation. The series tell the story of three ( four in Foaming go! ) little girls given the powers of the sea by a mysterious clownfish called Mira. The cures' motif is the elements while the true theme is mermaids, pearls and storms. In English, it's called Magical storms! Plot In the first version Sakura wishes to be a mermaid princess and live underwater. However, she is always being bullied by her classmates due to her dream. One day, she is walking by the beach when she sees a girl jump off a rock into the sea-wait a minute! Instead of legs the girl has a tail! Sakura runs to the girl but gets attacked by Kraken, one of Despori's generals. A girl saves her from the beast. She is really princess Sango! She was brought to the surface by her pet clownfish fairy, Mira. Ginga later joins them that day and they encounter the beast again! Then Sango gives Ginga and Sakura pearl rings called Love pearls. The girls say the words, kiss the rings and become Undersea precure! The series goes on as the girls save lives underwater. In the second version, Despori is still alive and sends her daughter Hanabi out to the surface to destroy the girls. But she can't and when Despori sends Tragefo to trap her. But she uses her ring to become Cure Fireworks. The series goes on as the girls fight monsters and save the day, collecting Pearlite hearts in the progress. Cures The cures are the girls who fight evil, are legendary and save the worlds beyond. Sakura Hokiro ( Mindy Jones in English ) Cure Cherries ( Magical Cherry in English ) A kind, clumsy, cute girl at the age of seven with pink hair and pale skin. She refers to everything good being ' out of the abyss. ' and loves the sea. As a magical girl, her pink hair turns bright pink and ties into two large twin tails. Her theme colour is pink and her element is holy light. Sango Ratahon ( Ray Stinger in English ) Cure Corals ( Magical Coral in English ) A vain, caring, calm girl at the age of eight with blue hair and paler skin than Sakura/Mindy. She is the princess of Sea Jewel land. As a magical girl, her blue hair turns bright blue and ties into a large ponytail. Her theme colour is blue and her element is ice. Ginga Rakoinu ( Stella Crops in English ) Cure Galaxies ( Magical Space in English ) A smart, funny, bouncy girl at the age of seven with orange hair and darker skin. She runs a bakery and makes animal-themed cakes the most. As a magical girl, her orange hair turns dark orange and is held back by a green headband. Her theme colour is green and her element is magic. Hanabi ( Nerissa in English ) Cure Fireworks ( Magical Boom in English ) A mysterious, cold, loyal girl at the age of seven with black hair and pale skin. She is the daughter of the horrible villain of the series. As a magical girl, her black hair turns red and is embroidered by flame-themed ribbons. Her theme colour is red and her element is lightning. Mira A clownfish-like fairy and pet of Sango/Ray. She is a blue-and-green fairy who has blue eyes and ends her sentences with '-Mi! ' Villains Despori ( Storming in English ) The main antagonist at the age of 16. She has a black tail with white fins and a white belt. She has pale skin and black hair. She doesn't only make generals but she also makes dark cures! Dun dun duuuuuuun!. She goes easy on the three girls while fighting them in episode 5 of the first version. She turned good in the finales of the versions. Kraken An octopus-like general. He thinks he is the most beautiful person ever. He is inspired by Octakon from Kirby: Right Back At Ya! He is the true main antagonist and the one who posessed Despori/Storming. Tragefo An eel-like general. She is very rude to the girls and likes to annoy Ginga/Stella the most. She ends her sentences with '-Fo!'. TonTon A turtle-like general. He doesn't say much and often falls apart like Wet paper or chocolate. He likes to be alone and loves fighting pretty cure, often punching them in the face. Parugui A moth-like general. She loves hurting precure and has feelings for TonTon Dakumata ( Matter in English ) A mermaid cat-like general. He loves the water and hates everything full of life. He ends his sentences with '-Mat!' R.A.K.I.O.N Prime ( Rake Prim in English ) A peacock-like general. He has an undying love for nighttime and serves Despori without issues. Inside ( Out in English ) A ladybug-like general. She uses Swords to attack. She loves daytime and often argues with R.A.K.I.O..N Prime/ Rake Prim. Abyss pretty cure 3 Dark clones of the girls. They seek joy in people in pain and others' misfortune. Tearists ( Blanks in English ) Monsters that fuse with people. They turn back into people when defeated. If defeated by the first three cures, they say, ' Drowning! ' and if defeated by Cure Fireworks/Magical Boom, They say, ' Exploding! '. Minor characters Royal family Sango's/Ray's family. She has a good relationship with them. Haxucitso Rakito ( Flo Mako in English ) A five-year-old girl who often bullied Sakura/Mindy. She later became her friend and seems to know a lot about the pretty cures. Objects Love Pearls The girls' transformation item. It is a blue, green, red or pink ring. To transform, the girls say, ' Pretty cure! Mermaid power engage! ( let's go! Merman go! in English ) ' and kiss the ring. Pearlite hearts white or pink hearts of pearls dropped by monsters when they are defeated. When touched by a cure, it goes into the sky to the frozen crown. Crown of light The royal crown. It will be unfrozen with all of the Pearlite hearts. It is unfrozen to help the cures use Storm mode. Locations Surface The home of most of the main protagonists. Sea Jewel Land The home of the mermen, mermaids and the royal merfamily. Dark Cracked Land The neighbouring sea and home of all the main antagonists. Lost abyss The white and pink arena in Foaming go ( the second version's name ) where Undersea Pretty Cure fight monsters. Movie Into the deep reef! The ultimate weapon? ( Home of the weapon is English ) The sword of Tides rests in the deep reef' a secret paradise. Kraken tries to steal it but a Merboy named Jet ( Epinard in English ) and a Mergirl named River ( Vesta in English ) help the girls save it, using the Lost abyss in the progress. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Water Theme Series Category:User:Abigail261